


Moments Gone By

by Nicxan



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, MGS4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[ Edited/Changed the ending. ]] When Samus receives a letter to go back to the Smash Mansion, she's hesitant. However, she complies. When she meets the other visitor, she can't hide her surprise and her sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

When on a mission, every second counted.   
  
When she was fighting to save lives, even a millisecond made a difference in the world. An added moment either meant life or death when she was in battle. An added moment chose whether she could walk or see where she was going.   
  
It was easy to not worry about time when her life wasn’t on the line. Milliseconds passed by as she leisurely read a book in the quiet. Brief moments escaped her notice while she enjoyed her second cup of tea that day. She appreciated the way they slipped by -- it was far more relaxing.  
  
Minutes, however, were another story. It took many minutes to get the power back up and running, and it took a lot of time to make sure everything wasn’t in shambles. It was always difficult in winter, and this time was no exception. As of now, the mansion was presentable. Good enough.  
  
Samus exhaled slowly. That was only a distraction from the reason of her arrival, and she knew it. The hunter couldn’t keep her eyes off of the minute and hour hands, and how slowly they seemed to move.  
  
She glanced at the clock near her desk. Next to it was a piece of faded paper, with a scrawled note. The handwriting was ... messy, to say the least, but legible. If it was a trap, she came prepared. The tournament was over, and the fighters were in and out. At the moment, no one was there.   
  
It would be the perfect set-up if that was their intention.   
  
There was a knock on her door.   
  
Samus rose her head and glanced at the wooden door. Dust littered the corners of the entrance to her room, and on the carpet as well. She stood and strode over. A gloved hand gripped the door knob. Her teal eyes steeled over as she pulled it open.  
  
She froze in place when she saw who was standing before her.  
  
There was so much to ask. Question upon question died upon her lips in favor of stone cold silence. This did little to help; the quiet only amplified the tension between the old comrades. Both wanted to say something, but neither spoke. Their lips remained sealed.

* * *

The clock in the mansion’s cafeteria loomed above them. The ticks were almost deafening.   
  
The bounty hunter finished her valerian root tea as the mercenary began to sip on his coffee. Their glasses hit the just-cleaned plates, and it broke the silence. He flinched, but otherwise said nothing. It was clear that she would have to initiate the conversation. Samus leaned forward. Blonde strands brushed against her shoulders as she propped her chin onto her hands. She got a brief look at him before, but now she was able to examine him carefully.  
  
The changes were almost overwhelming. The burns enveloped half of his face, and he was so old. There was no other word for it. His eyes showed nothing but wear and tear ... and pain. His hair had faded into a stark white, with no traces of brown to be seen. His exhaustion was clear, and his downcast expression made her heart sink.   
  
What had happened to Solid Snake?  
  
One soft sentence pierced through the quiet. “It’s been a while, Snake.” He simply grunted and nodded in agreement. Samus frowned, then folded her hands onto the table. She kept her head up to look him in the eye.  
  
“I’m surprised you’re here,” came the reply. She was taken aback. While Samus was quite used to his gritty, low voice, this sounded different. The smoking must have taken a toll on his voice, along with the old age. Only a few years had passed at this point. What on Earth had happened in that time? “... considering what I did to you and all.”  
  
The hunter simply held out the note on the worn, tattered paper. She laid it flat on the cafeteria table. It was just readable under the skylight. Sun filtered through to illuminate the message.  
  
 _‘Come to the mansion.’_  
  
“I had no idea if anyone was in danger or not,” she began. “No reason was given. No identity as to who wrote the note. If it was a hostage situation, I didn’t want to ignore it. If it wasn’t, then ... good.” Samus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The silence pushed through, but only for a brief moment. If she stopped talking now, she’d never be able to ask the first question on her mind.  
  
“Why did you never contact me after the tourney, Snake?”  
  
He didn’t respond right away. He dug into one of his pockets. It was strange to see him in such casual clothing. Much to her disgust, Snake pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Her piercing stare went ignored; he stared at the cigarettes for a brief moment before he tossed them aside. Then, he let out a ragged cough.   
  
“Tried to. After the messages never went through, I just gave up. I had other things on my mind, too, you know.”   
  
She quirked an eyebrow. “I see you’re still a jackass as always.”   
  
“Did you really expect anything else?” The two chuckled to themselves. He stopped before her. Samus examined his expression, and was unable to read him. Her hands clenched together tightly. “Look. I don’t want to beat around the bush.” Snake laid his palms flat on the table. “I don’t have much time left.”  
  
Samus tensed up. She felt her heart pound, but she forced herself to keep calm. “Pardon?” Her shaky tone did not go unnoticed by the mercenary.   
  
“I just said. I don’t have much time left. Six months, at the most.” He leaned back in his chair, and let out a heavy sigh. “... Some ... friends of mine are going to keep me company. I had to get away for a while, though. Needed to be alone.”  
  
“And your idea of being alone was coming to see me?” Her eyes narrowed. More questions came to mind. “Snake, that doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“Listen -- we spent a lot of time together at the tournament. You know that.” Snake bowed his head to look at the tablecloth. “I didn’t want to leave you wondering where I was, what I was doing, and if I was still alive.”  
  
She listened to him speak. He was constantly interrupted by hacking coughs; even she could see him struggle to finish his sentences as he wrestled with the pain. Many moments passed by before he spoke again. “... Can we stay here? Just for a while. I need time away, and I really don’t want to go back to Alaska. Figured you could keep me company.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
He pondered this for a brief moment. “... Couple of weeks. I don’t want to stay any longer than a month, though.”  
  
Samus nodded, and the ticking of the clock once again enveloped her ears.  



	2. Day One

A few hours passed before Samus decided to check on Snake in his long-abandoned room. The FOXHOUND logo still hung on the door, but it tilted to the side. She gently knocked.   
  
No response. She knocked again, now slightly irritated.   
  
“Hold on.” Samus heard scuffling behind the door and the rustle of paper. Eventually, the door clicked open. She entered, and shut the door behind her. When she turned her head, her eyes widened.   
  
His room had always been a mess before, sure, but this was ridiculous. Various items were thrown about the room, some in piles, some alone. Trash bags littered the ground; most of them were half-full. She frowned.   
  
“What is it?” Snake asked as he moved back to the dusty vanity. “You kind of came at a bad time. Watch your step.”  
  
“Do you need any help with this?” She maneuvered through the piles to stand next to him. Snake stared at various information files, and tossed them into the nearby bag. Upon closer examination of the bag, she could see the remaining cigarette packs as well. “Hey.”  
  
He turned his back on her. “... Snake, I know you’re trying to keep your distance, but--”  
  
He cut her off. “Samus. Don’t call me that.” Samus blinked in confusion. She felt herself draw back, shocked by the sudden stern tone. “... Don’t ... don’t call me Snake anymore. That’s not who I am now.”  
  
Samus moved forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This time, he didn’t move away. “All right. What do you want me to call you?”  
  
“David.” David glanced back at her. “Just call me David.”


	3. Day Two

“You need to eat something.”  
  
David prodded at the eggs with his fork. Samus sat across from him. Worry was etched on her face, and she clenched her coffee cup tightly. “Please, David.”   
  
“Not hungry.”  
  
“Is it because I’m not that good at cooking?” She smirked. David only laughed, which made her feel more at ease. “I’ll concede to that, but you got up too late to make your own.” He shrugged and set down his fork.  
  
“I’ll have some lunch or something in a while.”   
  
Samus let out a resigned sigh.


	4. Day Three

They sat in the small library in the west wing of the mansion. Samus flipped through _The Fault In Our Stars_ as David re-sorted the books. “Otacon would hate to see the place in this state,” he explained.  
  
She simply shook her head with a smile and turned to the next page.  
  
“... Uh. What’re you reading, anyways?” he ventured. Samus shook her head.  
  
“I don’t think you’d like it.”  
  
“Okay, then,” David replied as he started on the next row. She resumed reading with a heavy heart.


	5. Day Four

She gently knocked on the door to David’s room.  
  
Today, Samus chose more casual attire; she wore a simple tank top and shorts with sneakers. Maybe they’d actually be able to spend some time together today. After all, he did say that he wanted company.  
  
“Hey, David, you awake?” She heard a grunt of acknowledgement, however faint it was. “... Do ... you maybe want to go for a walk? I saw something you might want to look at during my run this morning.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Not today.” Her face fell and she withdrew her hand. “I’ll be fine. Just need to be alone.”  
  
After a few moments passed, Samus turned and left.


	6. Day Five

“You’re going after those targets, right?”  
  
Samus examined her results on the faded screen. Her armor dissipated, and she placed one hand on the console. His words went unnoticed.   
  
David strode behind her and tapped the hunter on the shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him. Her fingers grazed against the Paralyzer in the holster; the hand moved away once she saw who it was.  
  
“Jesus, Sn--” She cut herself off. “David. Don’t scare me like that.” Her battle stance faded in an instant. “What is it?”  
  
“Er ... I saw you practicing to get the targets.” She grimaced in frustration and turned to face the results. “Looks like you didn’t get all of them.”   
  
“No,” Samus muttered bitterly. “Not even close. It’s ... been a while.” David leaned forward, beyond her, and tapped some commands into the machine. Samus briefly lost herself within memories; when he grazed against her before, she used to feel a vague sense of excitement. Her heart would race. The targets appeared in the simulation area, and the timer flared at the top. It took her out of her reverie.  
  
“Try again.” She nodded and strode back into the arena. Apparently, he didn’t change that much with old age; she could feel his eyes examine her head to toe. All she did was roll her eyes.   
  
Same old David. At this point, it was a relief to see him act this way. It was at least familiar to her.


	7. Day Six

She found it difficult to sleep tonight. Physically, she was fine, but the quiet rain outside and the darkness of her room set a gloomy tone. Samus grumbled and pulled the thick blankets over her head. As much as she tried to rest, she just couldn’t.  
  
Just as she began to drift off, she heard a faint sound. Was someone knocking? Samus threw off the covers and rubbed at her eyes. When she turned on the bedside lamp, the light was almost blinding. She squinted as she raised one arm to shield her eyes.  
  
“Samus, are you awake?”  
  
“David, it’s four in the morning.” She paused; David didn’t need to know that she hadn’t been to sleep yet. “What is it?” The rain combined with the distant rumble of thunder drowned out the answer. “I can’t hear you.”  
  
“Can I just come in?”  
  
Samus briefly checked herself; the nightgown was modest enough. “Go ahead.”  
  
The door opened slowly, and David all but staggered in. He wore nothing but a T-Shirt and boxers; however, Samus wasn’t concerned about that. His hair was frazzled, and his eyes were bloodshot. She made room for him on the bed.   
  
“What’s wrong?” He settled on the edge of the sheets, and buried his face in his hands. Samus’ eyes never left him. “Have you gotten any sleep at all?” she asked. The worry in her tone didn’t escape his notice. David nodded slightly, but she knew that face and the expression.  
  
He hadn’t gotten one bit of actual, restful sleep.  
  
“Nightmare,” he rasped. “Bad one.”   
  
“Do you feel comfortable talking about it?” she asked. Samus reached out to grasp his shoulder, and he didn’t move away. She gave it a gentle squeeze. His body loosened, and he exhaled slowly. “I understand if you don’t.”  
  
“Not right now. Just keep me company for a while. It hasn’t shaken me this bad in a long time.” She recognized the pleading tone -- she did the same during the tourney. When her flashbacks hit, he was there. When he caught her at a low point, he lifted her spirits and gave her pep talks.  
  
Now it was her turn to return the favor.   
  
Samus gently wrapped her arms around David’s shoulders and gave him a tight hug. He said nothing; tired eyes stared at the blank walls. One hand clasped hers. “Thanks.”  
  
“It’s the least I can do.”  
  
The silence felt so much different than before.


	8. Day Seven

Apparently, the rain was never going to go away. It wasn’t too surprising, but it was slightly disappointing. Samus had to whittle away the late mornings by doing her walk around the mansion. The carpet soothed her feet, and the rain actually provided lovely background noise as she wandered around.   
  
Confusion set in, however, when she saw the dim light from the cafeteria. Samus blinked once. She hadn’t made any food yet; that was after the walks. A twinkle of hope entered her eyes as she deviated from her route.   
  
Platformed boots carried her down the stairs and towards the cafeteria. David sat alone, in the middle. The skylight offered no extra sun, but there was enough light for her to see that he had some sort of food on a small plate.   
  
When he took a bite, she smiled.  
  
He must have been feeling better. Samus turned her back on David and resumed her walk. Footsteps echoed down the hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him turn his head. Just as she got back on track, a coughing fit resonated throughout the hall.  
  
Her optimism faded immediately.


	9. Day Eight

“Hey, Samus. Have you seen my bandana?”  
  
Samus looked up from her book as David entered the room. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was set in a grimace. She set down the novel and tried to remember the last time she saw it.   
  
That’s when she realized she hadn’t seen it all week. “Sorry, David. I have no idea.”  
  
“Hmh. Probably for the better.” He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. “You could probably use the infinite ammo more than me.” Samus stared blankly. David met her gaze, then let out a cough. “Er, never mind. Anyways, you can keep it if you find it.”  
  
Samus’ mouth twitched into a grin. “You’ve always said the strangest things.” David ignored her and picked up the closest book. He briefly examined the cover, then opened it to the first page. Her body froze.  
  
“... Samus, what were you looking up?” She hesitated before answering.  
  
“I wanted to see if there was a way I could help. Reverse the disease or ... anything,” Samus admitted. She bowed her head, now intent on hiding the embarrassed expression on her face. “I couldn’t just give up on you.”  
  
He reached one hand out toward her, and brushed back strands of her hair. She didn’t move an inch; her body was rooted to the spot in shock. “There’s nothing you can do.” David dropped his hand and rested it on the table. His attention drew away from her. His jaw was set in a firm line, and his gaze seemed distant.  
  
Samus leaned forward. “There has to be some way to do it. I’m not going to just sit here and watch you die, damn it!” There was more venom in her tone than intended, but she couldn’t stop now. “You’re miserable. You’re in pain. You’re having nightmares day in and day out, and you’re just going to shut down and not let me do anything?”  
  
“I was designed this way,” he spat back. Samus recoiled. “I was _designed_ to have a short life. I was designed by my own damn government to be sterile, to die early, and to be a tool of war. You think Otacon and the others haven’t tried to do anything?”  
  
A harsh slam echoed throughout the library. Samus stood on her feet and stared down at David. While her eyes burned, tears leaked through and ran down her face. “You’re not going to die.” She choked on her words and slumped back into the wooden chair. A gloved hand covered her face, and her body shook. “Not if I can help it.”  
  
“You can’t.” His voice was firm, but not unkind. “Listen. I appreciate it. I’d do anything to stop this if I could, but I can’t. We can’t.” Samus couldn’t respond through her tears.   
  
Snake pulled his chair closer and rested his arms on her shoulders for a half-hug. She leaned into it as her sobs echoed through the room.  
  
The grandfather clock in the library chimed for the hour.


	10. Day Nine

The rain had dissipated. The green grass swayed in the wind, and the leaves on the trees created a gentle rustling sound around the trail. The blue sky shone above them, and rays of the sun hit her face. Her breath was visible in the cold air, but it only added to the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
Samus’ footsteps ground against the dirt. David’s followed right behind her.   
  
The hunter turned to face him with a smile. While he wasn’t facing her or acknowledging her, he did agree to join her on an afternoon stroll. It wasn’t a part of her regime, but she was happy enough with this.   
  
“Relaxing, isn’t it?” she whispered. She stretched out and slowed her pace. “I always loved walking here when the tournament was going on.”  
  
“Oh, that’s where you went off to.” David folded his arms. “We just assumed you used a simulation room or something.”   
  
“I already spent enough time in there. Sometimes I just have to get outside.” She let her hands scrape against the bark of the tree, then brush against the empty branches. “It gets stuffy in those rooms if I’m in there for too long, even if I’m ‘outside.’ Simulations aren’t a good substitute for this.”  
  
David chuckled to himself. “I know someone that’d disagree with that. VR Training became the regular way to train soldiers.” Samus froze mid-step and glanced over at him. She was dumbfounded.   
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yep.”   
  
“That’s absolutely ridiculous. That doesn’t ... that’s not good training.” The confusion was switched for frustration; Samus let out an irritated sigh and rubbed her temples with a free hand.  
  
“Nope. Not really.”  
  
The conversation continued until the duo got back to the mansion. The sun was high in the sky, and it signaled the start of the afternoon.


	11. Day Ten

She waited patiently for him outside of the mansion, but he never came. Samus glanced behind her; the mahogany door didn’t even creak, and there were no signs of life inside either.   
  
Her hands clenched into fists. A part of her wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t deny that she shook for another reason. Something had to have gone wrong; her instinct rarely led her astray, and the thought wouldn’t leave her mind. The hunter tore back into the mansion and rushed back towards his room.  
  
“David?”  
  
A faint groan resonated through the hall. David knelt on the ground in front of his room. Pants and gasps echoed as he fumbled for ... something. She couldn’t see what. Everything around her was a blur as she moved to his side, and crouched to meet his level. The only thing she could clearly see was David stabbing himself in the neck with some sort of syringe.   
  
She waited with bated breath. Her hands shook violently as she wrapped them around his shoulders. David shook for what felt like forever, and then finally looked at her. The look in his eyes broke her heart; he focused for a brief moment, and noticed her beside him.  
  
“Samus?”  
  
“What happened? Are you okay?” He gagged, which led to another coughing fit. “David, breathe -- just breathe, it’ll be all right.” Even her own words felt hollow to her. The dim sound of the ticking clock came back, and the rest of the room went into focus with it. David had stopped coughing, though he remained eerily still.   
  
When he spoke, his voice cracked. “Samus ... I’m dying. I’m going to die.” There was a weight added to his words. It was as if he fully realized the inevitable for the first time. He repeated it, muttered it under his breath, and began to shake. “I’m _dying_.”  
  
“Stop saying that.” Samus choked back tears and bowed her head. “Stop saying that you’re going to die.” Her attempts to not break down failed; her body shook violently as tears flowed down her face. “Let’s get you into your room.”


	12. Day Eleven

Neither of them wanted to try to go outside. Neither of them wanted to try and move out of their respective rooms. The sun was covered by storm clouds, and the wind howled outside of the mansion. Branches scraped against the exterior, and it created a grating noise that she simply couldn’t ignore. The pillow only did so much to muffle the noise.  
  
When she finally glanced at the clock, it read 11:35 AM.   
  
Samus forced herself to get up, and kicked the covers aside. “David? Can I come in?”  
  
“Yeah.” She didn’t like how he sounded so weak -- so frail. Apparently, he was still recovering from yesterday. Samus pursed her lips and cautiously opened the door. It was pitch black inside. That was to be expected at this point. She fumbled for a switch, and flicked it on the moment she found it.  
  
The room was still cast in a dim light, as only two lightbulbs worked to light the room. David remained curled up in bed, though he was clearly awake. He gazed at the night stand, specifically at the clock. Samus hesitated for a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
“Are you doing okay?”  
  
“Nh.” He threw the blanket over his head. “Headache.”  
  
“Anything I can do?”  
  
“Speak quieter, for one thing,” David quipped. Samus rolled her eyes. “But nothing else. Just ... I can’t do much today.”  
  
“Want me to bring you something?” She saw some sort of nod under the blanket -- or, at least, the blanket moved a bit. She just took it to be a ‘yes.’ Samus rose to her feet. She had only taken one step before she heard a noise of protest. “W-Wait. Don’t go anywhere.”  
  
Apparently, she heard him wrong. Samus cursed herself briefly before she sat back down.  
  
“The sounds outside are bothering you too?”  
  
“Yeah.” She laid one hand on top of the blanket; she couldn’t tell if she was gripping his shoulder or accidentally grabbing his head, but either way, he didn’t move. Samus stared outside the window to observe the gloomy day.   
  
David’s alarm went off. He groaned and fumbled for the snooze button.


	13. Day Twelve

The weather hadn’t gotten any better, but that was to be expected at this point. The only thing different this time around was that the power failed.   
  
David and Samus sat in the dark. The only light came from a small fireplace, and it barely lit the grand hall. The heat had gone out, and the fire only offered so much warmth; the limited firewood was the culprit. Samus frowned and huddled underneath the thinner sheet. It only made sense to give David the thicker blanket; she didn’t want him to catch anything, after all.   
  
However, she couldn’t deny that she was incredibly cold. Her body shivered, and the grip on the sheet was far from steady. Samus’ teeth chattered, though she went through great lengths to hide it. _‘He doesn’t need to worry about me. He needs to worry about himself.’_  
  
“Samus. You’re shivering.”  
  
Damn it.   
  
Samus took a deep breath. “Metroid DNA,” she muttered. Her shuddering prevented an even tone. “I’m weaker to the cold now. But I’ll be all right.” A few seconds passed before she felt the blanket drape over her shoulders. She stared up at David incredulously, but he only stared right back. “David, don’t. You need it too.”  
  
She could imagine something the younger Snake would’ve suggested before: _‘Well, looks like we’ll have to share, huh?’_ There would be a cheeky grin, and she’d probably punch him. Instead, he simply nodded. They shifted, adjusted, and made sure the blanket was draped over the both of them.   
  
Samus exhaled slowly and let herself relax. The added warmth of the blanket (and the body heat, admittedly) made her shivers subside.  
  
“Must be terrible,” he offered. Samus only nodded. “... You checked the wires already, right?”  
  
“Yes, they’re all in place,” she replied quietly. “So when the power comes back in, it’ll come back on. This storm just has to pass through, that’s all.” David grunted to acknowledge her, but added nothing else for the time being.   
  
She felt their fingers brush against each other. David pulled back quickly. Samus moved her hand into her lap. They stared at the gentle flame for a few minutes, lips sealed.   
  
David was the first one to break the silence. “Samus?” Samus glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “You’re not going to fight forever, are you?”  
  
“Hopefully not.” She offered a weak smile. It faded when she saw the concerned look on his face. “... Why do you ask? David, I’m not going to fight for the rest of my life. You said you were going to, and even you--” He let out a cough, inadvertently cutting her off.   
  
“Samus--” he choked out before coughing again. David recovered quickly. “I just don’t want you to be stuck like the way I was. I don’t want you to become a tool. For anyone.” She shifted in the blanket and turned to face him. Samus clenched the fabric tightly with one hand, and gently touched his face with the other. This time, he didn’t recoil.   
  
“I won’t. That’s one good thing about being a bounty hunter. You choose who you fight for, and when.”   
  
He hesitated.   
  
David reached up and gently gripped her hand within his, then tightened his hold.  
  
“Hold onto that,” he choked out. “Don’t let that go.”   
  
She pulled him into a tight hug, and this time, he didn’t hesitate to return it.


	14. Day Thirteen

“Oh, it’ll just come back on, I said ...” she grumbled to herself. Apparently, in the storm, a few of the wires had come apart. Samus carefully moved the wires and reconnected them where she needed to, or adjusted the placement.   
  
Really easy, honestly, but somewhat embarrassing after she assured him it’d solve itself.  
  
“Power’s back on!” Samus called out. She closed the panel in the control room.   
  
“Couldn’t tell,” David called from the main hall. Samus rolled her eyes and exited. “Looks strange, now that all the lights are on.” He briefly examined the room before he turned to Samus. She noticed his sneakers.   
  
“It works now, so ...” she shrugged.  
  
“Samus. Do you want to go for a walk?” Her eyes lit up as a grin graced her features. “Now that the weather’s nicer.”  
  
“Y-Yes, of course. Let me get out of these clothes and into cleaner ones.”


	15. Day Fourteen

“You’re shitting me.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
David took another bite of his breakfast before continuing. Samus waited in stunned silence; she didn’t dare interrupt him now. He rested his elbows on the table and tapped the fork against the plate.   
  
“Yep. Big Boss. He was standing right there the whole time. It would take a long time to explain how he was still alive, but he definitely was.” Samus blinked twice. A part of her truly wanted to hear the explanation, but he was probably right. She was a genius when it came to engineering and many, many other aspects, but ...  
  
Sometimes, what he said was too out of left-field for her to understand. Yet, all she wanted to do now was listen. This was the most he had opened up to her since the day they started spending time together. She wasn’t going to just let that slip by. “He’s the one that encouraged me to just ... live. Not as anyone’s tool or anything. And I took that to heart, I guess. So, here I am.” He lifted his coffee mug with his free hand, then paused when it touched his lips.  
  
“Out of coffee?” she remarked with an amused smile.   
  
“Er ... yeah.”   
  
“Well, that’s the end of the pot, so ... I could try fixing you something else,” Samus offered. She bit her tongue immediately looked to the side. _‘Why the hell did I offer that? Last time I tried to make something, he hated it.’_  
  
His answer made her eyes widen. “Sure. Make it good, though.” He coughed for a moment. “... I mean, I know you can.” Samus nodded and rose to her feet. Her stride to the kitchen was brief, but there was a spring in her step. David looked on, and briefly smiled.   
  
It wasn’t long before she returned. She carried a small teacup on a plate, with honey and sugar on the side. Samus set it in front of him, and sat back in her seat. “It’s black tea,” she remarked after a moment of silence. “One of my favorites, honestly. Especially with the honey.”   
  
Samus entwined her fingers to hide her shaking hands as David took a sip of the tea -- he didn’t bother to add any sweeteners. He raised one eyebrow before he set it back down, with a slight nod of approval.  
  
“Not bad.” She couldn’t stop herself from grinning. “I can see why you like this so much.”  
  
“Can always send you some to take home.”  
  
“Sure. Sounds nice.” David’s eyes met hers as the grandfather clock chimed to start off the afternoon. Yet, the cheer didn’t diminish.


	16. Day Fifteen

The way she moved through the target simulation was almost like an intricate dance. Her feet never stopped moving, nor did her plasma whip. Once two targets were down, it was a seamless effort to get to the next three.  
  
The plasma whip hit the final target, and the simulation faded. She landed right on the ground.   
  
Fourteen seconds and sixty milliseconds. Her heart soared. Samus glanced back at David as she put the Paralyzer back in the holster.  
  
“Took long enough!” she called out.  
  
He only shrugged as she re-entered the room. “At least you did it. Training pays off, huh?”  
  
“And your advice.”  
  
“Well, that was a given.”   
  
She lightly punched him on the shoulder. He chuckled lightly in response. For just a second, it felt like old times.


	17. Day Sixteen

She never wanted to push him -- not too much. So, when he didn’t come out of his room in the morning, she didn’t bother him after she made sure that David was all right.   
  
Come 3 P.M., however, she got incredibly concerned. Samus found herself at his door once more, and she knocked quietly. “David?”  
  
He opened the door immediately. His eyes softened upon seeing her, but he didn’t smile. His room was incredibly dark, especially with the blinds over the window. “Yeah?”  
  
She hesitated before answering. “It’s the afternoon. If you want to do anything today, you’d better do it soon.” His eyes cast to the ground. It wasn’t shame, she could tell that much; was it embarrassment? Samus let out a frustrated sigh. He remained impossible to read. “David ...”  
  
“Please just stay around me today. Light’s giving me a headache, but I still need company.” He pulled the door open further and moved back to the bed. She followed behind him, but left the door open a crack so she could actually see. “Not fun being a lonely old man,” he remarked with a half-hearted chuckle.   
  
Samus remained standing. She looked over him, then turned her back. “I’ll be right back.” David frowned as she left him behind.   
  
Soon, she was back with a small suitcase and a shoddy sleeping bag. She silently set it on the ground. “Mind if a lonely soldier keeps you company for the last couple of days?” Samus asked with a wry smile.  
  
He shook his head in the dim light.


	18. Day Seventeen

“You have to go soon, don’t you?” she asked.   
  
David nodded as he finished his breakfast. The fork clattered against the plate as soon as it was clean.  
  
“... I’ll ...” Samus tensed and stared at the tablecloth. David didn’t appear to notice. “I’ll miss you.”  
  
“Me too.”


	19. Final Day

There was a troubled silence as the two packed their things.   
  
They glanced at one another from time to time, but couldn’t bring themselves to say goodbye. She couldn’t say that time went by quickly; she could, however, say that it didn’t go by slowly enough.   
  
“I have the bandana,” she called out. Samus held up the worn bandana. David reached out for it, then withdrew his arm. “... Something wrong?”  
  
“You can keep it.” He began to say something else, but a severe coughing fit interrupted him. Samus watched in silent horror as he bent over and gripped the bed to steady himself. She packed the bandana into her own trunk. The velvet felt so smooth in between her fingers, and it took a moment for her to be able to let it go.  
  
She began to count every moment they spent together for the past month. She remembered every missed breakfast, every walk in the woods, and every story they shared. There were the cups of coffee and tea, and the look on his face when he tried herbal tea for the first time. There was laughter and tears, and the minutes were precious. Every second mattered these past weeks.  
  
“Oh, David -- the tea.” She grabbed the small bag off of the edge of the bed and tossed it to him. He caught it and packed it immediately. She then turned back to her own luggage.  
  
Samus closed her eyes as she shut the case. Everything was already packed. That, she wasn’t expecting.  
  
“Samus?” His voice was weak. The hunter looked over at David, and forced a smile on her face. He stared for a moment, then looked back to his suitcase. Another cough. “I ... thanks.” Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress. _‘I’m not ready to go yet. I can’t.’_  
  
The hunter rushed to embrace the former mercenary. He reeled from the force of it, but didn’t hesitate in returning it. The way he held her felt so protective, and she felt safe. For now, at this moment, she felt safe. His breath no longer stank of tobacco, and he bowed his head to rest it on hers.  
  
Minutes passed by; the clock wouldn’t let them forget that the time was running out. For now, they ignored it. The duo stood there, arms wrapped around each other tightly. Samus had to blink back a few tears. “David, I’m going to miss you. I’m sorry about what they did to you.”   
  
“I can either complain about it, or use the time I have left to have some peace,” he responded quietly. “Don’t let anyone -- anyone -- hold you back. You’ll have peace too. Hopefully, it will be longer than a few months.” She nodded wordlessly.  
  
The clock continued to tick.   
  
“... You know, Samus?”   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I did ... I did love you. During the tournament.” Samus froze against him. Her heart hammered in her chest; while fear enveloped her, it was a different kind. She inhaled slowly before answering.  
  
“I loved you too.”


	20. Incoming Transmission

Samus packed her suitcases into the back of her ship with a heavy heart.  While she attempted to treasure every millisecond and every minute, it didn’t feel like enough time. It wasn’t even close.  
  
The huntress sat in her captain’s chair and positioned her arms on the sides. The ship hummed to life, and she prepared for lift-off.  
  
A message appeared on her screen.  
  
 _‘Incoming Transmission.’_  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows. If this was a request for a mission, she’d have to save it for later. Nevertheless, she had to check. She opened the message.  
  
A younger Snake positioned his webcam as he sat back in an office chair. Another man walked forward to double-check the coordinates.  
  
“Okay, Snake, you’re all set.”  
  
“Otacon, we’re recording, get out of the frame.” There was a playful edge to his tone.  
  
“Jeez, sorry!” He grumbled and backed out. Snake let out a hardy laugh and glanced back at the screen. He smiled. “Hey, Samus. So, hope I got this right. Your tech is still confusing as hell ...”  
  
“Oh my God,” she whispered. Her hands shakily covered her face as she looked on in stunned silence.   
  
“Miss you already, and it’s only been a day. Things are going to get ... interesting. Otacon and I have to get right back to business.” He paused and rubbed his temples. “Can’t go over it in case this is found. But you know what I mean.”  
  
 _‘Fighting against Metal Gears,’_ she reminded herself. _‘He went to track them down and destroy them.’_  
  
“I’ll keep what you said in mind. I’ll try not to worry too much about things. They do tend to work out, don’t they?” He reached for a cigarette carton, took one out, and lit it. She could smell the disgusting smoke even now. “Reply soon, will you?”  
  
The transmission ended. Samus only had a brief moment to recover before another one flashed up. Her hand shook as she opened that message as well.  
  
He looked so much more different; she noticed a semi-healed bullet wound on his arm, and numerous nicks and scars on his entire body. His tactical gear was compromised, and the expression on his face was pained.   
  
“Samus? You didn’t reply, but I really need someone to talk to right now. Otacon’s getting some supplies.” He hesitated and looked away from the camera. “I know you haven’t been on the run before ...”  
  
Samus let out a forced laugh. How things had changed.   
  
“... but let me tell you one thing; don’t trust anyone. Don’t be seen. Don’t let your guard down. That’s when they’ll find you. I’ve had to tell Otacon a few times, but he catches on quick.”   
  
_‘Could’ve used that advice when that happened,’_ she thought with a wry smile. _‘I know that now, though.’_   
  
“Hopefully I’ll hear from you soon. Hard to move on without any closure. ... You sick of me?” A wry smirk. “Don’t blame you, really. I get sick of myself sometimes. Just want to hear from you one more time. You know the code. Talk to me when you can. Take ... uh ... take care of yourself out there.”  
  
Another one.  
  
And then, another.  
  
There were three more in total. While the first two caused tears to flow, the last one made her sob.  
  
“Samus. I know you’re not getting these. They’ve bounced back.” The raspy voice of his older self came through on the speakers. “I don’t have much time. I just wanted you to know that ... well. I miss you. Still do. And I want to talk to you one more time. I have a back-up way to get in contact with you, but maybe this’d work.”  
  
The message ended shortly after. She couldn’t see much through her blurred vision, but she didn’t need to.   
  
She had something to remember him by, at the very least. She’d have a way to hear his voice.   
  
It did nothing to ease her sorrow.


End file.
